


I'll make this feel like home

by throughthedxrk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Famous Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Singer Louis, Smut, So Married, They have FIVE kids, True Love, alternative universe, family fic, harry is a photographer, louis is a solo singer, married, there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthedxrk/pseuds/throughthedxrk
Summary: 25 years after they first met and 5 children later, Harry and Louis reminisce, once everyday for a year, about their life together





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think!

December:

Christmas day in the Tomlinson household is always a chaotic affair. With five children (and an adult who behaves like one), they can never have a quiet Christmas.

On Christmas morning Harry groaned and rolled over in the bed to kiss his husband. He whispered 'Merry Christmas my love' into his ear and peppered kisses down Louis' neck.

'Mm happy Christmas.' Louis mumbled into the pillow, and then turned his head to kiss Harry properly. Morning breath didn't matter as they kissed passionately, with way too much tongue for the time of the morning.Their intimate moment was interrupted by a chorus of their children shouting'Daddy! Papa! Wake up it's Christmas!' outside their door.

'Are you going to sort your children out?' Harry groaned.

'Our children babe.' Louis said correcting Harry.

'When they're like this, they're definitely yours.'

'I wonder if Santa has been!' They heard Mia, their four year old, shout from outside their door.

'Not for you, you've been too naughty.' Alfie, their 8 year old said sternly.

They heard loud sobbing start and Harry jumped out of bed, pulled on his dressing gown and braced himself.'Louis William Tomlinson get your arse out of bed and help me sort these terrors out.'Louis groaned but did as his husband said and put on his matching dressing gown. He shouted 'Alf don't be so horrible, otherwise you're not getting any presents.'

They both walked towards their door and held each other's hands, preparing themselves for the day ahead.Louis sighed and pushed open the door, only to find 5 small faces staring up at him.

'Daddy, Alfie told me there was no presents for me.' Mia sniffed.

Louis picked her up of the floor and placed her on his hip. He kissed her forehead before saying 'Your brother is very silly, of course there'll be presents for all of you.' And whispered into her ear 'except for Alfie.' Which made her corrupt into loud giggles, forgetting all about the tears from before.

'Come on gang, let's go down stairs.' Harry said. 'Oh and Happy Christmas all of you.'

The day continued mostly in the same manner, with less tears but lots more noise. (Although Harry cried when he stood in the kitchen, supposedly cooking dinner but he was watching all of his babies happily playing with their new gifts and constantly thanking their Dad, but he would never admit to that.)

 

After being stuffed with delicious Christmas dinner and exhausted from all the games all the Tomlinsons headed upstairs to bed.Harry and Louis went to each of their children's rooms and kissed each one goodnight, wishing them a merry Christmas one last time, before turning the lights out and heading to their own room. They started taking their clothes off and climbing into bed when Louis noticed Harry was softly singing, but not loud enough that he could work out the words.

'What are you singing love?'

Harry started signing a bit louder. '..all I want for Christmas is you.'

Louis leaned over and kissed his husband stopping his singing. When they pulled apart Louis said against Harry's lips 'and you've got me babe, forever and ever.'

'I love you'

'I love you too.' Then his face went blank. 'Oh my god I almost forgot.' Harry said frantically, scrambling out of the bed to look in his wardrobe.

'Harry what's wrong? What are you doing?'

'Just one sec' Harry said from inside the cupboard. 'Ah yes! Found it!' He exclaimed.

'Shush babe you'll wake the kids. Come back to bed.'

Harry reemerged from the cupboard with arectangular shaped gift, wrapped in sparkly gold paper with a red bow on it. Louis gasped 'I thought we said we weren't doing presents this year.'

'I know, but I couldn't resist, please don't be mad.' Harry passed it over to Louis.

'You know I can never be mad at you babe, can I open it now?'

'Of course, I hope you like it.'

Louis slowly started unwrapping the present, and Harry sat nervously at the edge of the bed, watching his husband intently. His mouth fell open when he saw a black book, with a recent picture of them both on the front. Underneath in gold curvy writing was:

Mr and Mr Tomlinson

Until Forever

'Haz, w-what is this?' Louis asked tentatively.

'Open it and you'll find out.'

He turned the first page slowly to find a piece of paper falling out. He unfolded it and he read:

'Dear Lou (my gorgeous spouse),

I know we said we weren't giving gifts this year, but I wanted to make this year special for you. I really hope you like it. Inside this book there are 365 photos, showing some of the best (and worst) memories we have together. One for each day of the year. I hope that every night we can reminisce about them and maybe even reenact a few ;).

I love you,

Your darling husband, H

Xxx'

When he looked up at Harry, his eyes were starting to fill with tears. 'Harry. This must have taken you so long - I can't believe it.' He wrapped his arms round his neck and buried his face in his husband's neck. 'How did you even have time to do this with five kids running around all the time?'

'Nap time is a wonderful thing.' Harry laughed.

'I love you.' Louis said pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

'I love you too Lou, now let's look at today's photo.'

He looked back at the page to see a small Polaroid picture of himself, looking very young, sat on the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks. He stared at the picture trying to figure out when it was from.He gasped when he realised. It was the day he met Harry for the first time.

_ This was the first time Harry had been invited to a 'proper' party. His sister's friends had wanted him to come along, especially this girl called Lottie that Gemma had met at a concert last year. But Harry had no idea why they wanted a little child like him at their party.  _

_When he arrived he looked around the room, and it was filled with girls. All older than him, and very pretty. But Harry wasn't interested in any of them. From across the room, he could see the only other boy in the room and he completely captivated all of Harry's attention. He had short fluffy hair, that was slightly swept over his eyes and he was wearing a striped shirt and braces. He seemed like a ray of sunshine in the otherwise dreary room.Harry stood staring with his mouth open at this boy, completely enamoured by his smile and the happiness radiating off him, even from the other side of the room._

_He was rudely interrupted from his bubble by Gemma. 'Close your mouth Harry. Here's a drink.'_

_ 'Uh thanks.' _

_ 'And his name is Louis. Go speak to him. Have a good night baby bro.' _

_Harry was speechless, how did her sister know him so well. And what a gorgeous name Louis was. Harry stood awkwardly on his own for a while, trying to make himself fit in to the crowd. He didn't really know what to do, as this was his first party and he was so much younger than everyone else._

_ After a few minutes of swaying side to side awkwardly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. _

_'Are you lonely Curly?' A high pitched voice said. Harry turned around to see the boy he'd been staring at right in front of him._

_'Um - er - yeah I guess.' He stuttered._

_'Come on, let's get out of here.'_

_ To Harry's surprise Louis grabbed his arm and took him into the large kitchen. They sat in the corner, hidden away from the rest of the party. They started talking about everything, from family to photography to football. The conversation flowed with no awkward silences, and they both didn't stop smiling.  _

_ 'I know this is going to sound really creepy. Would you mind if I took a photo of you? I'm doing a project at school and I need to photograph a range of different people.' Harry had asked, when he had gained some confidence, after talking to this boy for hours. _

'Babe how did you find this photo? This was forever ago.'

'I knew from that day you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so I kept that photo safer than I'd ever kept anything before. Just in case I never saw you again.'

Louis looked shocked. 'You were only 15 then Haz, and you knew I was the one?'

'Of course, from that first day.'

'Me too my love, always.' Louis then fake gasped,  'You lied to me about that project, you just wanted a photo of me, creep.' Louis started tickling Harry's side.

'I didn't I promise, I did actually have to do project, but it was on flowers not people.' Harry said, breathless, whilst trying to fight off Louis.

'I'm married to a creep.' He sighed and stopped tickling Harry and rolled over to face the edge of the bed.

'But you love it and you love me.' Harry sing-songed, moving over to where Louis had his back turned to him.

'Ughh.' Louis groaned.

Harry started peppering kisses down Louis' neck, and mumbling 'I love you' into his skin.

Louis turned round and wrapped his arms around his husband, and that's the most peaceful that it had been in the Tomlinson household, all day (and possibly all year).

 

***

 

Boxing Day was even more chaotic than Christmas Day itself, as the whole of the Tomlinson-Deakin family bundled into the house, as well as the Styles/Twist side of the family. So many children to feed, as well as many stressed adults who just wanted alcohol.

Harry was so pleased when it was all over, after cooking for what felt like thousands of people, when he could snuggle into bed with his husband. He was just falling asleep when Louis dumped something on his stomach. Harry grunted and sat up slowly opening his eyes.

'Come on babe, it's only the second day, you can't have forgotten already.'

'Oh yeah shit sorry.' Harry said frantically, sitting up properly and rubbing his eyes.

Louis opened the book and turned to page two. There was a picture of a band on stage, and part of a crowd. Louis quickly recognised it to be the band the script. Their first sort of date, ish.

_ Gemma and Lottie had been plotting for ages to set their brothers up, and this was their perfect opportunity. Their idea at the party hadn't completely worked, so they set out a foolproof plan for the concert. They were going to arrive 'accidentally' at the same time, and then 'accidentally' leave their two brothers in the crowd on their own. _

_ Their plan had gone well so far, and the four of them were standing in the crowd, waiting for the support act to arrive on stage. 'Boys we're just off to get some drinks.' Lottie shouted to them over the chattering. _

_Three hours later, when the concert was over, the girls were still nowhere to be seen. Harry and Louis had stayed by each others' side all night, signing along loudly to all the songs, and laughing together at the drunk people around them. They even hugged when the band asked the crowd to 'share some love'. Harry had never wanted to let go. They were both happy and giggly as they walked out, but the sudden realisation hit them as they got outside of the arena. They'd lost their sisters, who were driving them home._

_'Shit Harry. What do we do?' Louis had asked. In response, Harry had just shrugged his shoulders, and frowned. Louis wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and Harry felt all the worries leave his body._

_Then they heard a loud shout 'Yes! That's what we like to see.' They broke apart, and they recognised that voice. Lottie. Her and Gemma were walking towards them, with mischievous smiles. 'Did you have a good time boys?' Gemma asked. Harry just hit her on the arm, as Louis did the same to his sister._

_'Let's go. Now.' Louis had said. But he didn't leave without waving goodbye to Harry, and mouthing 'see you soon' discretely, so that neither of their sisters could see. Harry had never hoped for a sentence to come true so much in his life._

'I still hate them for planning all of that.'

'Do you really H? If you hadn't we might not be together now!'

'Exactly!' Harry laughed. 'That's why I hate them!'

'Fuck you Styles.'

'Oi! It's Tomlinson!' Harry shouted. 'And I wouldn't change it for the world.' He kissed Louis sweetly, and they both drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other.

 

***

Day 3 brought a photo of the four of them, went they sent Gemma and Lottie to their university in London. 

_ When Harry got in the car for his long journey home, he had mixed emotions. He was upset because his sister (and his best friend) had moved away, but happy because his crush had just given him a massive hug to say goodbye. And then he realised, he was probably never going to see Louis again. He frowned the whole way home in the car, and his mum had said to him 'Cheer up love, you'll see her at Christmas.'  But that did not solve anything. He missed Louis, and it was stupid, he thought, as they didn't even know each other that well. But Harry had never felt anything like this before.  _

_ When he slumped into bed that night, after taking off his clothes, he saw something white sticking out of his jean pocket. He crawled out of bed curiously and unfolded the paper. It read 'Hope this isn't too presumptuous, would love to talk to you more. - Louis :)' , and a mobile number was written underneath. _

_ Harry quickly grabbed his phone and typed out 'didn't realise you knew words like presumptuous existed - H'. He fell to sleep with a smile creeping across his face.  _

***

The fourth day was a surprising day for both of them. Louis surprised Harry with a gorgeous ring, to add to his collection, as he felt awful for not buying his husband a Christmas present. The ring had a small gem inside, and depending on the light, it shone either blue or green. Harry cried when Louis gave it to him. 'Lou, baby, this is too much, I can't have this.' 

'It's only a little gift, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done this year. You deserve this. And so much more. You've been an incredible husband, and an absolutely wonderful father, through everything that has happened this year. And especially for this photo book.' When Louis slipped it on Harry's finger, Harry gasped, and a few more tears slipped out.

Louis kissed Harry deeply, and Harry reached his hands into Louis' soft hair. 'I love you.' Harry muttered breathlessly, as they broke apart. 'I love you too.' Louis replied into Harry's neck, as he slowly moved them closer to the bed. Harry broke away from the kiss one more time but only to lay down on the bed, with Louis following closely behind, laying down next to him. Louis went back to kissing his husband, but this time with more desire and urgent need. He quickly pulled Harry's trousers down, and threw them off onto the floor. He did the same with his own trousers. 

'Baby you know what I really would love?' Louis whispered into Harry's ear, with a smirk on his face. Harry shook his head. 'I want you to finger yourself open with that pretty ring on, and I'm going to watch.'

Harry moaned loudly, and nodded. He grabbed the lube quickly from their beside table, and covered his fingers. Louis sat back and took in the sight of his gorgeous husband, slowly opening himself up, and moaning at every slight brush of his fingers. Louis was getting so worked up from just watching him, and he couldn't take his eyes off this beautiful sight. 

Until he had to. 

He heard a high pitched scream from one of the bedrooms down the hall. 'Fuck.' Louis rushed to compose himself, putting back on his trousers and running out the door of their room. He called back to Harry 'Stay there. But make yourself look more respectable.' 

Louis ran down the corridor, to find the screaming getting louder. As he got closer he could tell it was Mia. He rushed into her room and found her sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 'Daddy is that you?' She said weakly, with sniffs in between each word.

'Yes baby, it's me. What's the matter? Was it a bad dream?' 

'Papa- he's he left, he's gone.' She said before bursting into another set of tears.

'Princess, no, Papa's here, he's in bed.It was just a bad dream, love.' He wrapped his arms around her small body. 'Come on, let's go back to sleep, and me and Papa will be here in the morning.' 

'I don't believe you, the men took Papa away, I saw Daddy, I saw it!' She shouted, trying to wriggle her way out of her dad's arms.

Louis sighed. There was no way she was going back to sleep without seeing her Papa. 'Okay, stay here baby. I'll go get him.'

'No I want to sleep in your bed.' She looked up at him with the puppy eyes, that she had perfected, and a pout that she had inherited from Harry. The one that Louis could never resist.

He sighed again, but picked her up and placed her on his hip as he walked towards their bedroom.

'Papa, you best be ready, there's a very upset little princess here, and she wants to see you.' Louis called as they were standing outside the door. Mia tried to push the door open, but Louis stopped her, just in case. 'Harry are you decent?'

'Yes, come in loves.' Mia pushed the door harder this time, jumping off Louis and running for the bed. Louis was relieved to see Harry was cleaned up, and had put on a dressing gown and some pyjamas. He didn't want to frighten his daughter at such a young age.

Harry engulfed her in a hug, and kissed her head. 'Don't worry, bug, it was only a dream. I'm never going to leave you.' By the time he'd finished his sentence, she was asleep on Harry's chest.

Louis got into bed with them and mouthed over to Harry 'Sorry'. Harry laughed and shuffled down the bed to get comfortable, before kissing Louis and then Mia one more time. 

As Louis was drifting to sleep, he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table. He reached over for it, and saw a text from Harry. He unlocked it and read 'We didn't do the book tonight, here's the picture anyway. This was when we were texting everyday, and Mum took a picture because she said she wanted to see me this happy everyday.' 

There was a picture attached to the message of Harry laid down on the sofa, looking very young, with flushed cheeks and a huge grin on his face.

Louis sent back a reply 'we weren't even dating then, why were you so happy????'

'Because I was talking to you.'

Louis looked up to Harry and their eyes met, 'love you' he whispered. Harry said the same thing back, and Louis heart swelled. He felt so lucky to be here with two of the people he loves most in the world. 

***

On the fifth day, there was a picture of Louis moving cardboard boxes into their new home in Holmes Chapel, with his twin sisters Daisy and Phoebe trailing behind him.

_ The day Harry received the texts saying 'Guess where we're moving to.'  'I cba to wait for your reply' 'It's HOLMES CHAPEL!!!!!' , had been the single best day of Harry's life. Louis was moving from Doncaster, to Holmes Chapel and the best part was, they were only going to be living three streets away from each other. Now they could see each other every day, and they could actually talk without texting or the occasional phone call. Harry even helped them move boxes into their new home, spending all day with a huge smile plastered across his face. _

'You looked like an over-excited puppy that whole day.' Louis laughed at the memory. 

'Shut up and let me sleep.' Harry rolled over, but with a smile so large that could compete with the one on that moving day, many years ago. 

***

The 30th of December was always a special day in the Tomlinson household. Every year they would go on a special day trip, to celebrate the year just passed and to look forward to the year to come. This year it was the kids turn to decide where to go, and after many arguments and debates, they had decided on visiting Winter Wonderland in London. The day consisted of many hot chocolates and at least seven layers of clothing each. The twins, Jacob and Alfie wanted to stop at every small hut, and insisted that their Dads bought them as many sweets as possible. They went ice skating, and Harry was the worst of all of them. He fell over at least six times, and one of the instructors even gave him a penguin to skate round with, that was meant for kids. Estelle, their thirteen year old was amazing at it, and Louis put it down to his genetics - as the skills were definitely not from Harry! Louis skated round, almost as gracefully as his daughter, which was surprising as he was holding Mia's hand, and on his other arm he was carrying their two year old son, Lucas. 

After all that excitement, they had another hot chocolate, and watched people on the terrifying rides. The twins shouted 'Daddy! Let us on please!' Even the thought made Louis sick, so they decided to go home.

They watched a Christmas movie and were all snuggled up on one sofa. All the kids were asleep, apart from Estelle, who was staring intently at her phone.

'Baby girl can you put that away for a minute?' Louis asked. 'Who are you texting anyway?'

Her face blushed red, and she muttered 'Um- no one.' 

Louis lent over to whisper into Harry's ear 'She looks just like you in that photo last night.' When he pulled away, he noticed that Harry had tears forming in his eyes.

'Alright, bed time.' He reached down to grab Mia and Lucas, as Harry wrestled the twins, who were just waking up into his arms.

They got all the kids in bed relatively easily, and Harry went into Estelle's room.

'Don't let him hurt you baby girl.' He pressed a kiss to her cheek. 'And I want to know all about him tomorrow.' He said with a wink as he left the room.

As he crawled into bed with his husband, he wiped away the tears in his eyes. 'Babe, she's got to grow up sometime.' Louis said.

'I know, but I don't think I'm ready.'

'Funny, I think your mum said the same thing when we went on our first date.'

'Lou. Check today's picture.'

Louis grabbed the book from the bedside table and opened it to the right page. Louis gasped. There was a picture of Louis sat at a dinner table, with a rose in front of him, dressed smartly in a black button up shirt.

'Our first date.' They both said at the same time.

_ Neither of them had ever been on a date before. Harry was shaking like a leaf as he rearranged his hair for the 11th time that evening. He checked himself in the mirror, and checked his texts, just to make sure Louis was coming. Then there was a knock at the door, he ran to get it, but his mum got there first. Louis was standing there looking better than Harry had ever seen him before. His hair was styled into a quiff and he was wearing a grey blazer and a black jeans. He looked incredible. _

_ 'Harry love, Louis is here.' His mum shouted, not realising he was behind her.  _

_ Louis and Harry both laughed, but then stood staring, taking in each other. _

_ Anne coughed. 'Um- Hi Harry, you look- er you look incredible.' Louis said nervously. _

_ 'So do you. Amazing. Oh and Hi.' He could hear his mum laughing at the two of them, but he didn't care. He was going on a date with this gorgeous boy and nothing else matters. _

'The best first date I've ever been on.' Louis said.

'The only first date you've been on.' Harry corrected.

'Whatever. Although, it would have been better if I got a kiss at the end of it.'

'I don't put out on the first date.' Harry winked. 'But we can make up for lost time now.'

***

The last day of the year. What an eventful year it had been, a brilliant one, but absolutely exhausting. There was no denying Harry loved his kids, but he was so excited to have an evening without them, and to have adult chat, with someone other than his mother, at the party tonight. The kids were sent off to Nanna Anne's house, and it was eerily quiet in the house, with just Louis and Harry there.

Harry strode up the stairs, on his way to tell Louis that lunch was ready. 'Louis.' He sing-songed up the stairs. There was no reply.

When he reached their bedroom, he found Louis sat on their bed, his head in his hands. Harry could hear him sniffling too.

Harry sat down beside him. 'What's going on baby?'

'I- I just feel like I've been such a shitty person this year. Like, I haven't helped you with the kids at all, I've spent so much time working. I spent 3 months touring whilst you were at home looking after a one year old and 4 other children! What kind of husband and father does that? I'm so sorry Harry.'

'Lou, what the fuck.' Harry had no idea what to do or say, he'd never seen Louis like this before. 'Baby, you know I don't think that of you, you're incredible, the best husband I could have asked for. The kids absolutely adore you, I adore you. The time apart, yes, it was difficult, but it made me, and both of us, stronger. I've been with you twenty years, do you think I'm going to leave now, just because you spent a little too much time working?'

'No - of course not, I just - I'm sorry I should never have brought this up.' He hid his face into his hands again.

'I'm glad you did baby, I'm sorry you feel like this.' 

'Haz - I was thinking, next year, I know it's a bit late to decide, but I want to spend the whole of next year with you and the kids. No thinking about writing, no touring, no new album, just you and our family.'

Harry was speechless. He sat with his mouth open, and tears filling his eyes, for what felt like hours.

'Harry, love, are you there?'

Harry was startled out of his daze. 'Oh Lou, that would be so wonderful, I'd love that more than anything.'

'More than me?' 

'No, there is nothing in this world I love more than you.'

'Sap.'

'Shut up.' He said nuzzling his face into Louis' neck. 'Ooh shall we look at today's photo now before we go to the party?'

Louis nodded and reached over to grab the book. He opened it slowly to the last page in December. He found a picture of the two of them standing together. He didn't recognise it. 'Haz, when was this?'

'The first photo we have of us together.' Harry smiled. 'Mum took it after our second date. After our first kiss.'

_ They had just finished at the cinema, and Louis was walking Harry home from the town centre. They'd been quiet most of the way home, but it wasn't awkward. As they got closer to Harry's house, Louis slipped his hand into Harry's. He turned to look at the younger boy's face, to check this was okay, and Harry was beaming. Louis stopped walking a road before the one with Harry's house. _

_ 'This isn't my street.' _

_ 'I know that, I didn't want to do this with your mum watching us.' _

_ 'What?' Harry asked, surprised and confused. _

_ Louis reached out to touch Harry's cheek softly and then moved closer to him. Then Harry realised what was happening. He couldn't stop smiling. _

_ Before he knew it Louis' lips were touching his, softly, and they felt better than Harry could have ever imagined. (And he had definitely imagined this many times before). Harry thought people were joking when they said they felt sparks fly, by now he believed them. He had never felt anything like this, and he never wanted to stop. _

_ Then Louis pulled away. They stood smiling at each other for a while before Louis blurted out 'Wow', and then walked them home. _

'We were so gone for each other, even back then.' Louis stated.

Harry pulled him in for a kiss, sweet and tender, just like the first one, but with much more expertise. 'Wow' Harry said, whilst laughing, when they pulled away. 

'You're a twat'. Louis said, tickling him.

At the party that night, they both got so drunk, giggling and falling over like they were teenagers without a care in the world.

Before they knew it, the countdown had started, 8, and Louis was still nowhere to be seen, 7, Harry looked around frantically, 6, Louis was standing right in front of him. 5, he breathed a sigh of relief, 4 , 3 , 2 , 1. Before they could even wish each other a happy new year, Louis pressed their lips together, way too passionately for other people to see.

'Happy New Year Lou.' Harry said as they reluctantly broke apart.

'Happy New Year my love.'

 

***


	2. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about half of the January chapter, because I really wanted to post something, and it's taking me quite a long time to write. I hope you like this, and please leave a comment to let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!

The first day of the new year brought extreme headaches and croaky throats for the two Tomlinsons. Harry awoke around ten o'clock with a loud grumble and a rub of his eyes. He suddenly remembered how much he had drunk the night before and cursed his past self. Why did they ever think that was a good idea?

As if Louis could read his thoughts, he rolled over and mumbled 'fuck'.

Harry would have found it hilarious if he was not feeling the same way himself. 'Happy New Year babe.' 

'Fuck the new year. I don't think I'm going to last the whole day, let alone a year.' Louis grumbled.

'Always the drama queen' Harry giggled. 'Come on, up you get, we have to pick the kids up in an hour.' 

'Let me stay in bed all day, pleeaaaassseee.' Louis whined.

'No.' Harry said sternly, moving to the end of the bed and grabbing Louis' feet. 

'You fucking monster. Get the fuck off me!' 

'Then get out of bed!' 

'Ugh I hate you, you dick.' He moaned as he begrudgingly rolled out of bed.

'No you don't. You could never hate me.' He waved his hand in Louis' face, wiggling his ring finger. 'You love me.' He sang.

Louis just pushed him onto the floor in return.

 

\--

Later that day, when they picked the children up and had taken enough painkillers to just about (only just) function, they were sat on the sofa, with the children spread all around the room.

'Can I ask you something?' Harry said, shuffling closer towards Louis.

'Course.' Louis looked curiously over at Harry.

'What's your New Years resolution?'

Louis sat up straighter and looked thoughtful for a moment.

'To spend as much time with my family as possible.' He smiled and Harry leant in to kiss him. They grinned against each other's lips, and Louis whispered 'Oh and to lose at least a stone. And don't you dare tell me I don't need to. I'm an old man now.'

Harry said nothing, just grinned from ear to ear and kissed his husband again. 

This year was going to be amazing.

\--

 

The photo they looked at that night was of Louis sat in front of a sunset, in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. There was no one else in the picture, and Louis' figure was silhouetted against the sky.

'Haz, this photo is stunning. Why have I never seen it before?'

'This was from that camping weekend years ago. When I took it I thought it was the most beautiful picture I'd ever taken, and I wanted to treasure it so I printed it out, but I lost is soon after and I was so distraught. I found it last year, at the bottom of one of our boxes in the cupboard and that's what gave me the idea to make this book.'

'I love it babe, that weekend was so much fun.' He turned round to kiss Harry's cheek.

'Also do you know another reason why this is one of my favourite photos?' Harry smiled.

'No babe, why?' He asked curiously.

'This was the day I realised I was in love with you.' He said quietly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

'Aww Haz, you absolute sap.' Then he realised. 'You didn't tell me for ages after that though.'

Harry blushed even more and buried his face into Louis' neck. 'I know, I was too scared that you wouldn't say it back.'

Louis laughed, 'Bless, little baby Haz, of course I'd say it back, I've always loved you.'

***

The second day of the year brought another picture from that camping trip. 

_They'd arranged to go away for the weekend to a camping field about half an hour away from Holmes Chapel. They'd packed way too much food, sleeping bags and plenty of clothes. They were meeting a few friends from Harry's school there and they were planning on spending the weekend drinking and laughing together._

_However, the weather didn't make that possible. It rained practically all of the first day so they had spent most of their time cuddled up in their tent together, their friends sat at the other end pressed up against the fabric. It had taken them a while to put up their tents, as none of them had ever been a scout. Louis decided he was going to do it 'his way' because apparently that was best. But instead it ended with them all soaking wet, with the tent fallen to the floor for the third time. That's when Harry suggested to use the instructions._

The picture was of the two of them snuggled up together that Harry's closest friend had taken, whilst saying something that neither Harry or Louis would ever forget.  _'You look like the happiest married couple I've ever seen. And you're not even married yet.' Louis and Harry both felt a blush rise up on their cheeks as they looked over at each other. Louis pressed a sweet kiss to Harry's lips, and they never wanted the moment to end, even when their friends started making gagging sounds._

***

The third of January came around quickly and Harry had planned a surprise day out for the whole family. They had planned to take a trip to the coastal city of Brighton, a place neither of the parents had been for years, and the kids had never visited. Louis had no idea about the day out until they woke up that morning.

They woke up the kids early and with a few grumbles and moans (mainly from Louis) they got all of them into the car an hour later. The drive was an hour and a half long which had seemed like hours, to the kids. Especially the twins who asked every few minutes 'Are we nearly there yet?' Louis decided to try and help to cure their boredom by playing a game of eye spy - which lasted all of 10 minutes before they got bored again. 

When they finally arrived, they looked in a few of the shops at the January sales, and then took a walk down to the seafront. They all sat on the pebbly beach with fish and chips wrapped in paper. The kids absolutely loved it, even Estelle who was taking photos of the beach because 'none of her friends in London had ever seen an English beach before.' Harry and Louis laughed extremely hard at that.

Estelle had asked if she could go paddling in the sea, which meant, of course, that the twins and Mia wanted to as well. Louis said yes, but only if she looked after her brothers and sister.

'Finally some peace and quiet.' Louis said as he watched his children squeal at the cold temperature of the water. He looked over to Harry who was smiling down at Lucas, their two year old in his lap. 'I'm so glad you're not big enough to be a mischief yet.' He laughed.

Harry replied, without taking his gaze off their son, 'And who's fault is it that the others are so mischievous hm?' 

'Shush you.' Louis said, moving closer to peck a kiss to Harry's lips.

'Lou. There's a reason I brought us on this trip today. Can you guess why?'

'Because you want us all to freeze to death on the beach in January.'

'No you twat.' Harry said whilst passing their son over to Louis. He started rummaging around in the bag they had brought with them. 'Ah, here it is.' He pulled out the book and passed it to Louis.

Then Louis remembered. He didn't even need to open the book to figure out what today's picture would be. 'Harry. Fuck. I love you.'

'Shush, don't swear, don't want to ruin innocent ears do we. But I love you too.'

_It was about a month after the camping trip, and Harry had suggested that they went on another weekend away. They had picked Brighton as a destination, and Louis had driven them all the way from Holmes Chapel to Brighton, and it had taken hours. They were both so tired and it was dark but Harry insisted that they went for a walk along the seafront, after checking into their hotel. It was beautiful and calming, seeing the waves crash against the pebbles and the beach was practically empty. They walked in comfortable silence, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity of nature and their hands intertwined beneath them said more than words could._

_After walking for a while Harry stopped them both, and gestured to the bench on the promenade. 'Lou I need to say something to you.'  Harry had said nervously. Louis looked shocked, and even in the dark, Harry could see that his face was turning pale. 'No, don't worry I'm not breaking up with you.'_

_Louis chuckled nervously, 'Then get on with it.'_

_'I- I just wanted to say thank you for everything over these past months, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I am so grateful for you in my life. This sounds so cliche but I honestly don't know where I'd be without you, no one has ever made me as happy as you. And well I guess what I'm trying to say is I, shit,' he paused for a moment, 'I love you.'_

_Louis sat in shock. He didn't say anything._

_'Oh shit Lou, I'm sorry, is it too soon? Fuck, I've messed it all up, I'm so sorry.' Harry looked down and started to walk away from the bench sadly._

_Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 'Harry shut up.'  Louis cut him off. 'Of course it's not too soon. I'm just annoyed you said it before me!' He laughed and pulled Harry into a kiss, somehow it felt the most intimate they had shared yet._

_'I love you too.' Louis said against Harry's lips as the broke apart. 'So much.'_

_The rest of the weekend, they spent smiling at each other and repeating those three words over and over again, absolutely in wonder at how they sounded._

'I still mean every word I said that night.' Harry said. 

'I love you.' Louis said, as if it was the only response. 'And our family.' He smiled. 'So much.'

'I love you too. But you better look at the photo, before all our little monsters come running back.' 

Louis opened the book, and as he expected, he found a picture of the two of them, in front of the beach, that they had taken on Harry's camera with the flash on. They had massive smiles painted across their faces. The picture was a little blurry and Louis' forehead was cut off because of the angle they'd taken the photo. But Louis didn't care. The memory was perfect, that moment was perfect and Harry was perfect. And Louis told him just as much, right before their kids ran over to them, splashing them with wet hands, and Alfie showing off his completely soaked trousers. 

Yes everything is perfect. Louis thought as he laughed with all his family.

***

January the fourth, was a quiet day in the Tomlinson household, a rare occurrence, which was to be treasured. All of the children were shattered from the trip the day before, and honestly, so were the parents. They had been watching Frozen, for about the seven hundredth time, and all the children had fallen asleep. Even Mia, who had begged them to watch it, again.

Harry lent over to whisper into his husband's ear. 'Lou shall we make the most of this time?' He smirked, kissing Louis just behind his ear.

'I don't know what you're suggesting.' Louis said with a grin on his face.

'Let me show you.' Harry trailed his hand down Louis' body, stopping to turn one of his nipples gently and then moving down towards his crotch.

'Jesus Haz, not here.' He breathed out deeply, 'Let's go to the bathroom. And make it quick.'

They carefully stood up of the sofa, joining their hands together, and trying to tiptoe over their children lounged around the room, not wanting to wake them.

By the time they had got to the bathroom next door to the lounge, they were both half hard and breathing heavily.

Harry had pulled Louis in for a heated kiss, their tongues interlocking, in their practised rhythm. As they kissed, Harry clumsily tried to unzip Louis' trousers. 

'Come on love, hurry up.' Louis helped Harry pull his trousers and boxers down in one swift movement.

Harry wrapped his hand round Louis' length, and Louis gasped at the touch. 'Babe, do we have some lube?' 

They both looked around the room quickly and Harry sighed. 'This must be the only room in the house we haven't hid any in.'

Louis solved the problem by removing Harry's hand from his cock and licking it, tasting himself in the process. Harry moaned at the sight, and moved his hand back to where it was. He quickly moved it up and down the shaft, twisting it round the head, just how Louis liked.

Louis moaned loudly and Harry pressed the hand not already preoccupied to Louis' mouth. 'Baby, you've got to be quiet. You'll wake the kids up.' 

This made Louis only moan louder, as he tried to pull off Harry's trousers. The wet sound of Harry's hand working over Louis' cock made them both moan and Harry was now fully hard, just from the sight of his husband so worked up because of him.

Once both of their trousers were removed, Louis pressed their bodies together and started grinding his hips against Harry's crotch. They couldn't contain their moans any longer, with both of their cocks leaking pre cum.

'We are like teenagers again.' Louis laughed shakily.

'Only when we were teenagers, we could do this like four times a day, now we're normally too tired to do it once.' 

Louis shut him up by pushing hard against his cock, causing Harry to curse. The rutted against each other sloppily for a while, panting and sweating. They were a filthy sight, and if one of their children walked in on them now, they'd definitely be scarred for life.

'Baby, I'm close.' Harry breathed out.

'Want you to come in my mouth.' Louis whispered into his ear, before kneeling down on the ground and taking Harry's whole length into his mouth. 

Harry moaned and reached down to tangle his hands in Louis' hair for support. It only took a few bobs of Louis head on his cock for him to be coming down his throat, with a loud moan of his husbands name. Louis swallowed every drop, before kissing the head of Harry's cock and pulling off with a loud 'pop'. 

He wrapped his hand round his own dick, only for Harry to swat off his hand and replace it with his own. A few strokes later and Louis was coming, with white spurts shooting across Harry's hand. With an obnoxious smirk, Harry took his hand off and slowly licked it clean, causing Louis to moan loudly once more.

They pulled each other in for a kiss and could taste each other on their tongues. It was so disgusting yet so wonderful. But then they remembered the kids. 

'I hope you haven't woken them up, loudmouth.' Harry teased.

'And whose fault is it for those noises?' Louis smirked as he pulled his trousers up.

Harry rolled his eyes and murmured, 'Let's go.' 

'Better pull your trousers up first babe, wouldn't want to scare the kids with that monster.' Louis said, chuckling whilst running out the bathroom.

Harry followed him out a minute later, and to both their relief, all their children were still sound asleep on the floor.

'I'll have to be louder next time.' Louis said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He got a punch to the arm in return.

\--

That night, the picture in the book was the two of them kissing in front of a beach hut on the seafront in Brighton, the same weekend they had first said I love you to each other.

_They were strolling along the seafront in the middle of the day, the sun beaming down on them. They felt invincible, with their hands intertwined and still feeling the buzz from those three little words. Harry had suggested that he took some photos of Louis in front of the beautiful beach huts. He'd taken some silly ones with Louis laughing and pulling stupid poses but also some gorgeous ones when Louis decided to finally be sensible and smile sweetly at the camera._

_After a while of taking photos, a man tapped Harry on the back, and asked if they would like a photo of the two of them together. They smiled and thanked the man many times, and Harry showed him how to use the camera before standing beside Louis. The man counted down from three to one, and when he said 'say cheese' Harry was surprised to find that Louis was smacking a great big kiss on his cheek._

_The man had said to them as he returned the camera, 'You two are such a beautiful couple, congratulations.' The two of them beamed and thanked him. 'My son has just come out as gay to us, and I really hope he finds someone that loves him as much as you two obviously love each other.'_

_'That's so lovely thank you so much. I hope your son finds someone special. It's the best feeling in the world.' Harry had said._

_The man wished them all the best and walked off, after the boys had thanked him once more._

_'You're such a sap you know.' Louis had said, after the man was out of earshot._

_'Well it's true, so whatever.' Harry kissed him before he could make any more sassy remarks._

***

The next night when they were laid in bed, wrapped around each other. Harry moved slightly out of Louis' arms and reached over to the bedside table. He moved his hand around the table trying to find the book. He switched the bedside lamp on, and he couldn't see the book anywhere. He was sure he had put it there earlier.

'Lou, have you seen the book?' Louis started giggling. 'Where have you fucking put it?'

He started giggling harder 'You should see your face right now. I haven't seen you so worried since we thought we'd lost the twins whilst we were shopping.' Harry then spotted the book under Louis' arm.

'I actually hate you.' He grumbled and rolled over to the edge of the bed, as far away as possible without falling of the bed.

'Take that back.' Louis said smugly. He moved closer to Harry.

'No.'

'You'll regret that.' He said, just before pushing Harry off the bed onto the floor. They both erupted in fits of giggles. Harry was lying breathless on the floor, and Louis peered over the edge of the bed at him. 'Do you still hate me?' 

'Yes, even more so now.' But the smile on Harry's face said otherwise. 

'Well you can stay down there then. This reminds me of today's picture!'

 Harry's eyes went wide. 'You looked at it without me!' He tried to pull himself up off the floor by reaching for Louis' hand for support. It turns out Louis was no help and he just fell on top of Harry.

Louis started giggling and Harry couldn't help but join him. They were both breathless and smiling to each other.

'Sorry love, I couldn't resist.' Louis giggled. 'But it was a funny memory.'

Harry laughed as he remembered what today's photo was.

_They'd been planning this day for a while now, a day when all of Harry's family were going to be out of the house, all day. It was a few weeks after their trip to Brighton, and they had been discussing whether they felt ready to 'move their relationship onto the next level.' They had planned the day out perfectly, and nothing was going to stop them finally getting their hands on each other._

_Louis had come round Harry's house earlier that morning, and they had spent a while watching movies cuddled on the couch. They had exchanged a few chaste kisses, and Louis' fingers were intertwined in Harry's hair, where his head was placed in his boyfriend's lap. After the movie had finished, Harry sat up straight beside Louis and whispered into his ear 'Shall we go upstairs?'_

_Louis moaned, but then asked seriously 'Are you sure this is what you want Harry?'_

_'Of course, I have never wanted anything in my life so much.' He kissed Louis deeply before grabbing his hand, and quickly walking them both up the stairs to his room._

_They clumsily stumbled into the room, and Louis pulled Harry over to the bed._

_'I love you.' He kissed Harry, 'So fucking much.'_

_'I love you too, but can we fucking get on with it.'_

_'Always the romantic.' Louis rolled his eyes, but moved them both over to the bed, where he gently laid Harry down before climbing on top of him._

_They kissed each other like there was nothing else in the world they'd rather be spending this moment doing. Every part of their bodies were intertwined, from their tongues, to their legs which fit together like they were made for each other. There was absolutely no space in between them, and in that moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world._

_They both were panting and breathing heavily, from just kissing. Harry was getting agitated and wanted more, so he wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and rolled them both over. Only, he forgot he had a single bed and rolled over a little too vigorously. Not surprisingly, they both landed on the floor._

_They couldn't stop giggling, not even bothered that the moment had been completely ruined. Laid on the floor on top of each other, they were so happy and everything felt perfect. Harry had grabbed his camera off the bedside table above them, and had taken a picture of Louis, laughing, laid beneath him._

_They laid there for a while, not moving, just taking in the beauty of each others smiles. Until they heard a loud female voice shouting from downstairs 'Boys we're home early. I hope you're behaving up there.'_

'Do you remember when we went downstairs and your mum winked at us, and you turned completely red?'

'Oh my god, how could I forget that, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life.' 

'Even more embarrassing than that time she caught us with our trousers down a couple of years ago.'

'Shut up, I don't want to hear anymore about my mum and our sex life.'

***

Sixth of January. The day Christmas ends in the Tomlinson household. The decorations come down, the Christmas music stops and life goes back to normal (well, as normal as can be in their house). Every year they argue with the kids, who want to keep the decorations up for a few more days or weeks. One year Estelle suggested they kept them up all year round so they didn't have the fuss of taking them down and putting them back up. ('She's a smart one.' Louis had said.)

After taking the decorations down, there was a slight air of sadness in the house. The kids were moping around the house, at the thought of having to go back to school soon, and Harry was getting a little bit grumpy. Louis was asleep on the sofa, so Harry was left to look after all their children and cook dinner. He grumbled as he set the kids down in front of some colouring books and went to sort dinner.

Just as he was about to serve up dinner, he heard a small voice saying 'Papa?' He turned around to find Mia standing in the kitchen doorway. He walked over to her slowly.

'Yes baby, what's wrong?' He asked sweetly.

'Nothing Papa, I got you something!' She pulled out a piece of paper from behind her back and handed it over to Harry. 'That's you, and Daddy, in the middle kissing, ew, and then there's Estelle on her phone and the twins being silly, and Lucas crying and me smiling.' She rambled, another trait she had got from Harry. 

Harry bent down and wrapped her in a hug. He had a tear in his eye, because he felt so much love and pride towards his daughter. 'This is amazing, bug. I didn't know you could draw so well! I'm going to stick this on the fridge.' Mia beamed as she watched him walk over to the fridge and pin it up. 

'Papa, can I help you with dinner?' His heart swelled even more. She was only four years old but knew exactly the way into Harry's heart.

'That would be wonderful love, I'm almost finished, so can you wake up Daddy, and get everyone sat at the table?' She nodded, and quickly marched out of the room, like she had been given the most important job in the world.

Harry smiled as he watched her walk away. Christmas may be over, he thought, but he still had the best children in the world around him, so there was no way he could be grumpy any longer.

\---

When Harry put all the kids to bed he had tucked all of them in except Mia. He wanted to make sure he read her an extra long story that night, to show his thanks to her. He kissed her on the forehead and murmured 'I love you'. As Harry walked out the room he heard her quietly say 'I love you very much a lot.' He couldn't help the tears that fell. When he got walked in to his bedroom he was just wiping his eyes. Louis looked up at him from where he was sat on the bed. 'Sweetheart, what's the matter?' 

Harry walked over and sat down beside him. 'Nothing Lou, I am just so happy. We have the most wonderful children, and I am so proud of all of them.' 

'Me too, my love. But what's got you like this? Why are you so emotional?'

'I just was feeling shit earlier, over silly things, and Mia came and gave me a picture of all of us, and it kind of hit me how much I love our family. And now, she just told me she loves me very much a lot, and I lost it.' Louis kissed him.

'You know I feel exactly the same, Harry. We have made a perfect family and I have my best friend and the best husband I could ask for to share it with.' That only made Harry cry even more, so Louis laid them both down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry's back. 

Harry lent over to reach the book. He passed it over to Louis. 'I have a feeling we're both going to be even more emotional after this.'

Louis opened it, to find a picture of him younger self sat holding baby Ernest in his arms. He gasped 'Oh Haz.' Now they were both in tears.

_It was a few days after Louis' youngest twin brother and sister had been born, and Harry had finally been allowed to go round Louis' house and visit them. They were tiny and absolutely gorgeous. Harry spent ages cooing at them, and holding Doris whilst Louis held Ernest. They had moved to sit on the sofa, and no one else was in the room. Harry had pulled out his camera and taken a picture of Louis looking adoringly at his baby brother._

_They sat silently for a while before Louis whispered 'Hey Haz, do you want kids when you're older?'_

_Harry had been shocked at first by the question and then answered 'Yeah of course I do, I've always wanted them. Do you?'_

_'Me too. I think I want lots of them, just like Mum.'_

_'Like enough for your own football team?'_

_They both laughed and looked down lovingly at the twins and then back at each other._

_'Our very own football team.' Louis had said right before pressing his lips against Harry's._

They both looked at each other, smiling, but with tears flowing down their cheeks. 'You know, I spent ages wondering if you actually meant you wanted kids with me, or if that had just slipped out. I was so worried and nervous about it.' Harry said.

'Of course that's what I meant Haz, I couldn't imagine this with anyone else.'

He pecked Louis on the lips. 'Good, because you're stuck with me. And our football team.'

***

The next days memory was not so happy. It had been taken about two weeks after their conversation about children, and they were both so happy. Until one day. 

_Louis had returned home one day, and as he stepped into his house, he knew something was off. The house was abnormally quiet and it felt a strange chill in the air._

_He called out timidly 'Mum?'_

_He got no reply. So he searched in the living room and the dining room and found no one. It was only when he walked into the kitchen did he say Harry. Wrapped in Jay's arms. They were both silent, and Louis really didn't want to break up this peaceful moment. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and captured the beautiful moment, between his two favourite people in the world._

Today's picture.

_When Harry and Jay finally broke apart (Louis felt like he'd been watching them for hours) they were both shocked to see Louis staring at them._

_Harry's eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were blotchy. God, he looks vulnerable, Louis thought. And wait was that a black eye?_

_'Harry?' Louis said quietly, but it was enough to shatter the silence in the room._

_Harry said nothing in response, frozen, standing too far away for Louis' liking. 'I'm sorry.'_

_'I'll leave you two to talk.' Jay said as she slipped out of the room._

_Louis moved closer to his boyfriend and wrapped him in a hug. He felt Harry relax beneath him. 'Baby, whatever it is we can sort it.' He whispered into Harry's ear._

_Harry started sobbing._

_'I love you Harry. No matter what.' Louis pulled away from him, and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Now Louis was looking properly,he could see it was definitely a black eye._

_They were both silent for a while as they both watched each other. There was an unusual awkward air around the two of them, and they both waited for the other one to talk._

_'I'm so sorry.' Harry spoke up timidly, after a while._

_'What happened love?'_

_He burst into tears right in front of Louis' eyes and he felt his heart ache. He wanted nothing more than for his boy to be happy, and seeing him like this broke Louis' heart._

_'Baby, it's okay I'm here. You can tell me anything you know. Or not, if you don't want to. I love you.' Louis rambled reassuringly into Harry's ear._

_Harry sighed and then said. 'Some boys stopped me on the way home from school. Lou, they were so horrible. They - they said that I was a disgrace to the school, and our town, um, because I am gay. They told me I was abnormal, and girly and that they hate my clothes.' Harry removed his gaze from Louis' eyes and stared at his shoes.' And - and th- then they said that I shouldn't be dating that ugly weirdo, with the stripy shirts and suspenders. So I kicked one of them. I know it was stupid but I didn't want them to say mean things about you, I could take it about me, but not about you. And so his friend punched me. And they told me if they ever see us together again they'll beat us both up, worse than we can imagine.'_

_Louis hugged him so tightly 'Haz baby, they're fucking twats and they're just jealous of what we have together. I cannot believe they'd say those things to you, but I'm so proud of you for standing up against them. Don't listen to them please baby, I'll get them sorted out.We'll fix this.'_

_'I love you' Harry sobbed_

_'I love you more, now let's clean your face up.'_

Louis and Harry were both crying. 'Do you remember how long it took us to get over that?' Louis asked.

'It felt like years. But it was a lot easier when they'd all been excluded from school.'

'Very true. I still can't believe you kicked the toughest bullies in school.'

'Yeah but I also ran off crying after, so I'm not that macho.' They both laughed loudly.

'And I wouldn't have you any other way.' 

***

Back to school day. Always a very stressful day in the Tomlinson house. The kids were unhappy and grumpy, which made the parents even grumpier. Estelle even refused to get out of bed, until Harry promised to buy a new outfit for her. He knew bribery was not the correct way to bring up his kids, but at 7am, with five screaming kids he didn't really have any other options.

They finally dropped the kids off at their schools, and nurseries and they arrived back home, just the two of them. The house was abnormally quiet, and for Harry it was strange for Louis to be at home in the day.

'This is nice babe.' Louis said and Harry hummed in response. 'It feels almost too quiet though.' 

'Do you want to go out then?'

Louis looked like he was thinking for a moment, and then replied. 'I've got an idea.' 

Harry mumbled 'Oh great that's never good.' Louis hit his arm before continuing. 'Why don't we have a movie day? We can watch some good movies, instead of that frozen shit, and eat ice cream all day. And most importantly we can snuggle on the couch.' 

'Oh my god that sounds perfect Lou.' 

\---

By the time half past two had arrived, they had spent the whole day curled up together on the sofa, apart from the times Harry moved away from Louis' grasp around his waist to grab some more ice cream. They had watched three movies, and had a short nap, but the day had been perfect. Many chaste kisses had been exchanged and the films had mostly been ignored in favour of staring at each other. A day filled with exactly what they had needed.

They were so wrapped up in each other, that they almost forgot to pick their kids up. But when they did, the kids were full of stories about what their friends did for Christmas, and the presents they all got as well as the twins saying their teacher had got really fat so 'she looks like a whale'. To which Louis laughed hysterically before Harry gave him a glare and said 'Boys she's pregnant, stop being so mean.'

\---

That night in bed, they were exhausted, even though they had done absolutely nothing all day. But just before they could drift off to sleep, Harry pulled out the book, before crawling over to Louis' side of the bed, and kissing his cheek.

'Babe, don't go to sleep yet, today's a good one.'

Louis quickly turned over and took the book from Harry's hands. He opened to the correct page, and then looked over at Harry, who was smiling back at him. It was a photo of a young Louis sat on the bed, with sheets of music scattered all around him.

'Haz, I remember this. This was the first time I wrote a song.'

'Yeah.' Harry said, remembering all those years ago, still as in awe of Louis as he was back then.

'I was so fucking proud of that song, and you were so happy when you finally realised it was written about you. It was so awful, but without it I guess we wouldn't be here today.' Harry kissed him gently, portraying all the words he felt he needed to say.  _I love you, I'm so proud of you._

'I still remember some of the lyrics now. My god, I was so sappy.'

'You still are.' Harry laughed before he started softly singing into Louis' neck 'I found you, and now I can't let go.' 

'Stop it Harry, you're embarrassing me. That song was awful.' 

'Wish we could release it as your next single.'

'Shush, no talk of my music this year, remember?' He kissed Harry on the forehead. 'Now sleep time, I'm shattered.' 

When Louis had shut his eyes, and was almost asleep, he was sure he heard a faint whisper of 'I'm so glad that you found me.' 

***

The next day's photo was of them kissing in the kitchen of Harry's house. Louis' cheeks blushed bright red, remembering what happened.

_They thought that they were being discreet, slipping away from the family party for a few minutes 'to refill their drinks', but obviously not discreet enough. The sound of a camera broke them apart, and they saw Gemma standing in the doorway with that offending camera. She had a smirk on her face as she said 'Don't think we all don't know what you're doing out here. And now I have evidence.' She chuckled evilly as she walked away, leaving the boys standing dumbstruck in the kitchen._

_Harry had said later that night, 'At least it was only Gemma, it could have been worse.' They both laughed, 'It could have been your Grandma.'_

***

The day after consisted of shopping for groceries, and Harry had gotten so used to being on his own whilst doing the shopping, he had almost forgotten how annoying Louis could be.

'Harry why are you buying broccoli, no one likes it!' Louis had exclaimed.

Harry sighed 'Lou, it's healthy. We can't bring our kids up on chocolate alone. And get those pop tarts out the trolley.' 

They had argued the whole way round the shop, Louis chucking things in the trolley that they really didn't need, and Harry taking them back out again. It was like going shopping with the kids, maybe even worse because Louis could reach the things on the high shelves (but only just). 

Through Harry's constant grumbling and sighing Louis must have realised that Harry was getting angry with him, so when he slipped off while they were at the check out, Harry was about to flip out. He had just finished packing the food into the bags and was making his way to the car when he saw Louis. He was standing near the exit of the shop and he had his hands behind his back. Harry grumpily walked over to him, almost stumbling with the weight of the bags he was carrying. 

'Louis can you fucking help me please?' 

'Babe, don't be so loud, you'll cause a scene.' He reached out his hand to take some of the bags but Harry swatted it away.

'Fuck you.' Harry stormed off to the car.

Louis followed closely behind, but it was only when they reached the car that Harry spotted what was in his hands. A massive bunch of flowers. They both stood by the boot of the car, and Louis slowly passed them over to Harry. 'I'm sorry Harry, I know I can be so annoying.'

'Lou, these are so beautiful. Thanks love.' Harry smiled. 'But it doesn't forgive you for being such an annoying twat.' He laughed, and pecked Louis' lips before putting all the bags in the car and driving home.

On the journey Louis had said 'You know, pop tarts don't hurt anyone.' and Harry nearly crashed the car when he turned round and hit Louis' arm.

\---

The photo that night was of Phoebe, Daisy and Harry. The twins were both smiling whereas Harry in the middle was pulling a funny face, trying to make the twins laugh (it worked).

_Louis and Harry had spent the evening babysitting Louis' sisters. They were all fascinated by Harry (Louis thought it must run in the genes) especially the eldest set of twins. Harry adored them all, and let them stay up way past their bedtime, much to Louis' annoyance. And when Phoebe sweetly asked 'Harry can we give you some make up, so you look even more pretty.' he could hardly say no, could he? Louis laughed hysterically as he watched his sisters apply way too much foundation on Harry's cheeks, and as they poked Harry's eyes with the mascara wand. Louis could not control himself when they suggested bright pink eyeshadow, but Harry had softly suggested 'Why don't we go for green, to match my eyes?' And of course the twins agreed. The end result, was not too bad, considering it was quite late, and the twins were only young. Harry had thanked them many times, before saying 'Next time, it's your brothers turn, but only if you go to bed now.' Louis grumbled but stopped them as they went up the stairs. 'Girls come back here, I want a picture of you with Harry, and your fabulous work.'_

When Harry looked up at Louis, he noticed his husband had tears in his eyes.

'Lou, baby, what's wrong?'

'Do you realise that was the day I figured it out that I wanted you in my family forever?'

Harry was speechless.

'Just seeing you interact with my sisters, made me so unbelivably happy. All of my favourite people getting on so well, I couldn't believe it. They all adored you, they still do. And I think that night made me realise what a great father you'd be. So maybe we have Pheebs and Daisy to thank for all this.' Louis chuckled lightly.

'Fuck, Lou, I didn't know that. They're definitely my favourite Tomlinsons now.'

'I know, I'm always second best to them.' Louis rolled his eyes.

'No, my first favourite are them, then our kids, then the rest of your sisters and Ernie, your mum and then you.' Harry laughed, and Louis growled at him.

'I'm going to sleep in the guest room.' Louis joked and rolled to the other side of the bed.

Harry moved over to him and wrapped his arm round his waist. 'Who's your favourite Tomlinson?' Harry asked, breathing into his ear.

'Well it was going to be you, but now your my least favourite, so I think I'll say Ernie.' 

'Fine, no wake up blow job tomorrow then.' Harry said, turning away from his husband.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry I take it back, you're my favourite Tomlinson of all.' Louis said loudly.

'I'll think about it.' Harry winked.

A little while later they both drifted off to sleep, the sound of each other's laughs soothing them, their hearts both full and happy.

***

'Morning babe.' Harry whispered into Louis' ear when their alarm went off the next morning.

Louis grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Harry started kissing the side of his neck, and this seemed to remind Louis of their conversation last night.

'Come on Haz, we haven't got long.' 

Harry hummed, 'Okay, but only if I'm your favourite Tomlinson.'

'Yes, yes you are, always, now get on with it.' He said quickly.

Harry kissed all the way down Louis' bear chest, and stopped just above his belly button, and stared up at Louis. 'You look so gorgeous this morning love.'

'Thank you Harry, but please can you get a move on, or the kids will be late to school.'

So without warning, Harry pulled down Louis' boxers quickly and took his cock out, which was already half hard because of Harry's teasing. Slowly he pressed his tongue to the underside of his shaft and licked up it. He turned his tongue around the head, and Louis let out a small whimper. Harry suddenly, took as much of Louis as he could into his mouth and wrapped his hand round the base.

Harry moved in a rhythmic and practised fashion, just like he knew Louis loved. The small moans escaping from Louis mouth encouraged Harry more, trying to work as quickly as he could. 

'Harry, baby, I'm close' Louis panted out after an almost embarrassingly short amount of time.

Harry worked even faster, he was determined. He bobbed his head up and down a few more times, before Louis was coming into his mouth, with a moan of Harry's name. It was way too dirty for seven am, but neither of them cared. Harry swallowed all of Louis' cum, and then took his own cock into his hand working over it quickly. Louis was staring at him, still a little blissed out. It didn't take long for Harry to be softly moaning and for him to spurt white ribbons of cum all over his hand.

After they'd both come down from their orgasms, Harry said 'What a nice way to start the day.'

Louis laughed but then remembered, 'Shit, we're going to be late. We need to wake the kids.'

They both stumbled out of bed, swearing and quickly trying to clean themselves up before shoving on some clothes. Harry rushed out the door, and rushed into Estelle's room, only to find it was empty. 'Stell? Where are you?' He called. 

He ran into the twins room, they were not in their beds either. Fuck, he whispered under his breath. The next room, Mia's was also empty, and so was Lucas'. He was in shock, and almost in tears where on earth could they be? What could have happened to them? 

He went back to their bedroom to find Louis, who was in their en suite bathroom, brushing his teeth. 'Lou, the kids have gone. Help me please.' Now he was in tears.

'Harry, the kids cannot have just gone, calm down love, it will be okay.' Louis pulled him in for a hug, and Harry sobbed on his shoulder. 'Have you looked downstairs?'

Harry shook his head, before running down the stairs, closely followed by Louis. To both their relief all the kids were sat along the breakfast bar, fully dressed in school uniform, with cereal in front of them.

'Morning.' Estelle said from where she was pouring milk into the twins bowls.

Harry rushed over to hug her 'You are an angel, thank you sweetheart.' 

'You're welcome pa, I thought you and Dad could do with a lie in.' 

He kissed her on the forehead, before going along the line doing the same to the rest of his children, with a 'good morning' to each of them.

'Where's my kiss?' Louis asked. Harry happily obliged, kissing him quickly on the lips. 'We have the best children in the world.' Louis whispered to Harry. 

\---

After school that day, Harry decided to take them all out for dinner, as a thank you for this morning. They had a wonderful evening, especially the twins who were allowed chocolate ice cream for dessert. Harry loved going out as a family, even though it was hard work, but it was so worth it to see his whole family so happy.

That night as he tucked the kids in, he made sure to tell Estelle 'I'm so proud of you, thank you for this morning. You're wonderful.'

She mumbled as she was falling to sleep 'Love you Papa.'

Harry's heart swelled. 'I love you bug.' He kissed her forehead and then walked back to Louis in their room.

'Lou.' Harry said. 'I love our family.'

'Me too baby. We're so lucky.'

Harry hummed in agreement, as he reached over to grab the book. 'Love, lets look at this.'

The picture was of Louis' first tattoo, wrapped up and red as he had only just had it done. 

_Harry hadn't gone with Louis to get the tattoo, so he was nervously waiting until the end of the school day until he could see his boyfriend's first tattoo. Louis hadn't even told him what it was going to be. He rushed to Louis' house as soon as the bell rang, and Louis opened the door. 'Quick, we'll have to go upstairs. I'm too scared to show mum at the moment.' They had rushed upstairs to Louis' room where Louis pulled of his jumper, and pointed at his wrist._

_They both stared at it silence, Harry taking it in, before blurting out. 'Lou it's gorgeous, wow.' He rubbed his thumb over it softly. 'But your mum is absolutely going to hate you.'_

Harry was right, she had hated it, but learnt to accept it, as it became part of Louis and he added more and more tattoos. She was so used to them now, and just rolled her eyes every time he got a new one.

'I didn't even realise that tattoo was about me you know.'

'I didn't want to tell you in case you thought that was a bit forward in our relationship.' Louis chuckled nervously. 'That and you never asked me the meaning of it, until you got your fucking ship one, and then you realised.' 

'And now we're all matchy matchy.' Harry laughed, rubbing his thumb over the five small stars he had on his shoulder, one for each of the kids, before doing the same on Louis' ankle, where he had the exact same tattoos. 

Looking over their bodies covered in tattoos reminded them of their whole lives together, how much they'd been through and how lucky they were to be where they are now.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! Also if you could please share it on your social media I'd appreciate it a lot as I've worked so hard on this. Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, or let me know why you didn't! Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be up very soon! Thank you for the kudos!


End file.
